Itching For Some Pie
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Kitty Cheshire's looking to prank out Apple for her little Cooking Class-ic project. But sometimes, it just goes to show that pranks don't end it the way they would have expected. See why. P.S.: Daring and Apple become a couple in this fic. AU.


**"Itching For Some Pie"**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, nor do I own the characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since I'm in such a writing mood, I'd figured I do something different this time around. It's gonna be a Kitty fic with a little dash of Daring/Apple on the side! So, I hope you all enjoy, my friends!**

* * *

Kitty Cheshire had a very sneaky smile on her face. The daughter of the Cheshire Cat was busy stalking Apple White, who was busy prepping up something for Cooking Class-ic class. Of course, it was a class project for Apple, who had gotten the assignment to make apple pie for a passing grade.

Of course, it was just that simple. All Apple needed to do was saute the apples, prepare the pie crust, add a bit of sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, lemon juice and that would be it to finish the project. After she was finished with the filling, Apple then put the entire pie into the oven for her to bake. So far, this little project went off in a good hitch.

Except she forgot the only thing needed to complete her assignment.

"Uhh, I forgot the oven mitts," Apple sighed. "That is such a fairy fail!"

Sighing in total distress, Apple threw her apron away and left the lounge room for a little bit to go grab some oven mitts. 20 minutes after she left, Kitty thought out such a devious idea while looking at her delicious, yet already baked apple pie.

"Mmmmm, that is some delicious apple pie." Kitty whispered to herself. "Too bad it's missing a little spice!"

Digging out of her skirt, Kitty brought out another apple pie, but this time it had a case of itching powder inside it. Without anyone looking, the mischevious cat quietly switched pies. An even more eviler smile had appeared around the face of this double-ponytailed prankster, knowing that this prank was about to go off in a snitch.

As she heard Apple's footsteps getting very close, Kitty managed to disappear with a smile on her face. She quietly snuck out of here the first thing Apple had finally come back with oven mitts in hands.

"I swear, that's probably the last time I'd let Raven borrow my oven mitts." Apple sighed to herself. "I should get her some for her birthday."

Not too long ago...

 _*DING!*_

The buzzer sounded from the oven, indicating that it was done.

"Ah, just in time!" Apple smirked, rubbing her hands in anticipation.

She couldn't wait to see that special person get a taste of the pie Apple made. Suddenly, Apple didn't know that her pie was switched with the tainted pie Kitty had made for her as a prank. Kitty (who was hiding right behind a fridge) was smirking in delight, hoping to see the first person to chow down on that malicious treat of hers.

After Apple put away her oven mitts, a mysterious stranger came in looking all sweaty and beat, being drenched in sweat from his bookball uniform. Kitty knew who this guy was from the look of his blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and that world famous Charming smile he was always known for. In fact the person who walked into the lounge room and put his feet up in the couch was no one but Dexter and Darling's big bro, Daring Charming!

"Hi Daring, how was bookball practice?" Apple said, acting like she was his wife all of a sudden.

"Uhh, it was so tiring and exhausting..." Daring groaned in response. "I can't tell you how long and hard I had to focus without getting squashed by Tiny. It's like having to outrun a dragon that's so faster than you."

"Well, heroes definitely do the darndest things, huh?" She chuckled in response. "I can see you're a bit famished."

"No kidding," Daring rolled his eyes in response. "I'm so dying for something to eat right now!"

"Luckily for you, there's a tasty delicious apple pie with french vanilla whipped cream on top with your name on it..." Apple said, sweet-talking to him a bit.

"Really? Well, serve me some please, malady..." Daring said, sweet-talking her back.

"Coming right up!"

While Daring turned on the tube to one of his favorite TV shows, a delighted Apple went right to the fridge and grabbed a tub of her favorite topping: french vanilla-flavored whipped cream. As a hidden Kitty smirked in delight, Apple cut a slice of the tainted apple pie (Kitty's apple pie, mind you) and scooped up a dollop of that whipped cream on top of the tasty treat.

After that was done, Apple took the plate over to Daring, who was busy laughing from the program he was watching. Kitty couldn't wait to see him itch all over his body once he took that big bite.

"Here you go, Daring!" Apple exclaimed. "It's all a part of my cooking class-ic project."

"Well, you're definitely gonna ace this in the hole, Apple." He winked before taking the plate off her hands.

 _"Yeah, that's right."_ Kitty thought while smirking. _"Take a big bite..."_

With a smile forming through his face, he dug right in and sent that big tasty morsel around his mouth. Kitty smirked evilly as he started chomping and chomping repeatedly, much to his delight. Kitty could imagine that itching powder taking effect. Daring was definitely gonna be scratching all over. He would scratch so much that the rest of his body and including his face would turn red like a bright crimson apple.

As much as Kitty wanted to see Daring itch all over...

...

...

...strangely, she didn't.

"Mmmm!" hummed Daring. "Apple, this is delicious!"

"I'm so glad you liked it, Daring!" Apple said, hugging him from behind.

 _"What? What gives? Why isn't he itching already?!"_ Kitty thought to herself.

So far, Daring kept digging onto his pie and munching away to great rejoice. There was always something so good about apple pie topped with flavored whipped cream. Once that silky combination of sauteed apples and whipped cream swam around those tastebuds, there was no stopping them.

"I'll tell ya, this is certified A+ here, Apple." Daring said with his mouthful.

"Yeah, I figured the french vanilla topping would make an extra touch." Apple chuckled while blushing.

Kitty was shocked that her little prank on Daring didn't go as planned. She didn't know if Daring was immune to the itching powder, but either way, the prank was a total fail for Kitty.

"I don't understand this," Kitty whispered to herself. "I thought he'd be itching right now! I swear, the itching powder I bought was worthless!"

In the wake of her disappointing prank, her stomach started rumbling in response. Just looking at Apple's apple pie in her hands (the pie that she switched), Kitty couldn't help but lick her lips. Apparently, she needed something to eat just to get rid of the memory from the awful fiasco.

"Well, at least Apple's pie still tastes good." Kitty sighed.

Seeing the fork next to her, Kitty took it and dug right into the pie, taking a very huge bite.

"Ohhhh, it tastes soooo good." She muffled. "Mmmmmm, why do I have a funny feeling around my arm...?"

Suddenly, Kitty stopped what she was doing, experiencing a very itchy feeling around her arm. Knowing this, Kitty used the fork she was eating with and started scratching her arm. But then, her other arm started biting, which forced Kitty to switch sides and scratch her left elbow. And then, the itchy feeling suddenly got to her forearm! She finally dropped the fork to the floor so that Kitty could start scratching her forearm carefully!

Finally, she came to a very harsh realization. The pie she was eating...

...

...

...was her own tainted itching-powder filled apple pie!

"MEOOOOW, THIS HURTS!" Kitty yelled painfully.

Her loud voice suddenly attracted both Apple and Daring, who looked at Kitty with both smiles on their faces.

"Oh, hey Kitty," She smirked. "I see you like the pie I made."

"Pie?" Kitty gasped. "You don't mean...?"

"Yep, it was a prank all along!" Apple nodded. "I overheard you at the castleteria trying to prank me by adding some itching powder to my pie. Well, joke's on you. I actually added itching powder of my own since I knew you'd switch my pie around and I wouldn't notice."

"But I added itching powder myself to the pie I made just to switch with yours!" Kitty admitted.

"Yeah, about your little can of powder? It's actually sugar." Apple admitted. "I actually dumped that itching stuff you were gonna pour and added it with sweetener so that you wouldn't know. So thank you for making my pie much sweeter than it is! Daring actually likes it!"

Kitty couldn't believe this. There was no one in this school who could out-prank Kitty Cheshire. Not even in a total lifetime. That was until Apple White came out of nowhere. What she did was cold, ruthless and unexpected. A little bit evil, but very cunning at best.

Impressed, Kitty gave Apple the best response ever:

"Well played, Apple. Well played, indeed..."

"Awww thanks." Apple squealed.

"You have a back-scratcher?" She gulped while she started itching her head.

"Dexter has one." Apple replied.

"Thanks!" Kitty cried out before running out of the lounge room.

After she left, Daring looked right at Apple with a very interesting gasp.

"You actually pranked her?" He asked her.

"Yep, I did." Apple nodded.

"That's my girl..." Daring smirked before kissing Apple on the cheek.

From there, the two continued to watch TV with his arm wrapped around Apple on one side and the plate of delicious apple pie on the other. He was really proud of his prankster girlfriend. Knowing the work she did, they knew Kitty will be itching for quite a while.

* * *

 **For those of you who may be confused by the prank, Apple dumped the rest of the itching powder out and replaced the powder with sugar. Of course, Apple made the tainted pie made with itching powder, which Kitty took to eat. So it looks like reverse psychology, but done in prank form.**

 **I know I kinda made Kitty a little bit evil in this story, but c'mon, there's a reason why she's the daughter of Cheshire Cat! She's supposed to be mischevious and sneaky! And that's just what I love about her! Plus, she's so cute and worth tolerating for.**

 **Anyway, what did all of you think? Feedbacks are welcome, fellow fairy tales! Until next time, go USA!**


End file.
